The Gay Naga
by LittleGamerSP
Summary: Sonadow- It was a brisk morning in the small city, Korina, in the Northern Kingdom. To the west of the Kingdom lay a forest that lastd for what seems like forever. The forest holds many creatures, including the infamous Naga tribe. Sonic was a young hedgehog who lived in a small, old house off the edge of Korina. This runt hedgehog held a deep secret, one he though none would know.
1. Chapter 1

The Gay Naga

By. Sakura Production

The blue hedgehog took in a breath of fresh air, it was the first snowfall of winter, the land was covered in the white softness. Sonic looked out from his window to the city, his baggy cream sweater keeping him warm along with his black sweatpants. This was Sonic the hedgehog, his real name was Yuki Cross but this was his secret. As a hero, Sonic must keep many secrets, some understandable.

Others, out of embarrassment, a jolt ran through his body as his hand moved down out of instinct. He grabs his crotch, his legs trembling.

"Sh-Shit… Not again… N-not so soon." Sonic forced himself to stand up, he moved to his room and threw himself on his bed. Sonic removed his hand and looked at it, it thick liquid all over it. Sonics face flustered as he moved his hand down gain, this time, into his pants.

Sonics backed arched, his mouth opened only to let out silent moans, it was liked this every year. It will always be like this, this blissful sin that Sonic carries around, a sin he'll never be able to escape from. All the girls that fawned over him, adored him, loved him. Will never have him, they would shun him if they knew, everyone would shun him if they knew.

So no one can ever know. Sonic closed his eyes as he felt that familiar chill run down his spin, and his body felt that wonder course through it. A pathetic moan left the peach lips, Sonic's eyes reopened as tears streamed down his cheeks. And he slept once more.

"Wake… wake up little one." A heaviness made itself known as Sonic's eyes slowly opened, bright red ones piercing down at him. Sonic gasped as he jumped out and out of whatever that heaviness was.

The other reached out, grabbing the startled hedgehog by the waist and pulling him in.

"Let go! W-Who are you, where am I!?" The blue runt gasped as he tried his best to push the other off, their lips in sudden contact, a jolt ran through his body again. Sonic collapsed slowly as he moved his hand down to his crotch once more, his eyes widen.

He saw it.

A red and black tail decorated with gold jewelry all around the room. Leading up to the man in front of him. Sonic let out a gasp as those red eyes pierced him again, Sonic quickly scooted back. Sonic groaned again as he moved his hands down and gripped his crotch.

"You shouldn't neglect your body's needs like this, you'll get sick." The male naga said as he reached down and picked up the groaning hedgehog. "Allow me to help you." He said as he laid Sonic down on his bed, which was actually quite comfortable.

The sweat pants began to be pulled down by the large clawed hands of the naga. Sonic gasped as his eyes shot open, he looked down at his now exposed legs.

"W-Wait…" He said as the cold air rushed up his sweater, his nipples hardening.

"You mobians and covering up whats only natural…" He said as his eye twitched, he ran his fingers up the thin like that connected Sonics undergarments.

As they were pulled down, a thick, clear liquid dripped down from his panties. Sonic quickly covered his face, his muzzle turning the brightest of reds.

"N-No… Please… S-stop…" Sonic mumbled as the naga looked up at him, tears streaking down his muzzle. He moved up, a confused look on his face. He reached out to remove the bubbly tears with his thumb.

Only to pull back, he moved his hands down to the pants and under garments he can't even name and slid them up.

"Stop crying… I won't touch you." Sonic gasped as he quickly pulled away from the male. "What's your name?"

"Yuki Cross… But most mobians call me Sonic…" Sonic looked down as he gripped his arm. He then look up. "And yours?"

"Shadow Robotnik, and as you can see, I'm a naga." Shadow said as he slithered up to the male and onto his large round bed. Shadow moved around Sonic, slithering his tail up and around the male. Sonic quickly started to panic.

"What- What are you doing!?" Sonic was hushed as Shadow ran his hand down his cheek, soon, a loose coil was around Sonic.

"Get some rest, its cold." Soon, a warm blanket was around Sonic, he snuggled into the oddly comfortable coils. "Sleep." Shadow whispered as he leaned back onto his bed, looking at the roof of his cave.

{If you enjoyed my little story, let me know, this wasn't meant to be long, the next chapters will contain more plot! If you have any ideas for this story, let me know! I love feedback! Also, apologies if there are any spelling mistakes. My computer kept lagging, so accidents happen, thank you for reading my story!}


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic awoke to a strange coldness, he looked around with his dazed emerald eyes to find no snake hedgehog. All that was around him was a well-carved cave, it was like an actual home, it even had another door leading to a different room. Sonic scooted to the edge of the massive round bed and to the door that only had a bead curtain covering it.

He pushed the curtain aside and walked in, it looked like a living room of sorts. It even had some kind of T.V. mounted on a wall, there was a couch, but that too was round. Most relaxing furniture in the house would be Sonic assumed as Shadow would have to coil up. Sonic looked around the room, a hand carved coffee table made out of bamboo. And there were several stands made of bamboo as well, Sonic walked over to the T.V. and found a remote, he couldn't read any of the writing on it.

So, he pressed buttons that looked like they could be the On button. Eventually, the T.V. did turn on, it was a show, seemingly a cop show with Naga actors. Sonic looked at the couch, on the right side was another door. Sonic walked over and entered, it looked like another bedroom.

"What is this, does he live with someone else?" Sonic asked as he looked at the female decor, on the bed was pink and blue bedding. Sonic walked over to a dresser and found a picture frame, Shadow and some other female Naga, a golden one with a blue tail.

"What exactly do you think you are doing!?" Sonic jumped as Shadow entered, Sonic backed up as he looked at the male, Shadow began to slither forward.

"I-I was looking f-for you!" The small runt said as he hit the wall and fell down, Shadow hovered over him, his eyes flashing with anger. "Get. Out. Now!" Sonic quickly stood up and ran past Shadow, he made his way past Shadow once out the door. Sonic stopped, he looked at the scratch marks on Shadows moving tail, Sonic looked back.

Sonic let out a gasp, a soft hand ran up his spin, he almost instantly jumped back. Sonic fell down as he felt a sharp corner of a bamboo piece cut his ankle.

"What a cute little thing." It was a wolf of some sort, he was large with black and white patterns. "Where did Shadow find a doll like you?" The wolf got down to eye level with the boy, he took the cheeks into his own hands. The wolf smirked, "Why don't you give me a little kiss?"

"Infinite, leave him alone, now." The other said as he slithered out of the room, Sonic looked up at him. Shadow was still angry. Infinite let go and moved up to meet eye level with Shadow.

"What a small thing, why don't you let me have him for a little while, I'll treat him well." He said with a smile, a seductive smile.

"I don't want to go with you!" Sonic said as he glared up at Infinite, he then looked at Shadow with a fiercer glare. "I want to go home!"

"Don't test my patients, go back to my room, now!" Shadow said as he glared back down at Sonic, Sonic stood up, his ankle giving out slightly.

"I. Want. To. Go. Home. Now!" Sonic said while staring at Shadow, his ears pinned back as he growled. Shadow growled deeply, he reached out and swiped at Sonic, blood trickled down Sonics cheeks were Shadows claws came into contact.

Sonic looked down at the floor where the blood dripped, then touched his cheek, only to wince in pain.

"Go back to my room. NOW!" Sonics ears pinned back as he looked down, his ankle began to bleed too. Sonic looked away and started to walk back to the room he woke up in on that first day, looking around the room, he found a rather large crawl space that was hidden from him.

It looked to be bigger than Shadows tail, his ears perked up as he heard Shadow and that Infinite fella arguing. Sonic glared, he began to dig his clawed fingers into the mud, pulling himself up the hole. The top was a long ways away, but Sonic was determined to leave, to see all his friends again. It took some elbow grease, but Sonic was finally able to reach the top.

He pulled himself out into the clearing. Not paying attention to his surroundings one bit, he dashed, a sonic boom was heard and Shadow immediately made his way to his room.

"Son of a bitch! He found the exit!" Shadow growled as he began to through some meaningless things around. Shadow quickly made his way to the hole, slithering up it, Infinite followed.

"How 'bout this Shadow, if I find the runt first, I get to keep him. If you find him first, he's yours." The wolf snake said with a smirk, Shadow glared at him, but he also knew that this bet would be best.

"Fine." Shadow quickly began to slither off, using his hearing to follow the boom, he knew Infinite was close as well. "You sure as hell better hope I find you hedgehog." It was then Shadow spotted something, blood. Crimson stained snow, Shadow quickly followed the tail, covering it with his own tracks so Infinite wouldn't find the blood himself.

Sonic let out a cry, his body ached in pain as he felt that jolt course through him, and his bare feet began to turn a painful blue as they were not covered by anything. Not to mention, his signature shoes were not just for show, these shoes kept him from tearing his feet apart muscle by muscle while running.

Sonic looked up at the clouded sky, it was freezing, and only getting colder. Sonic forced himself to stand, using the tree for support, he began to walk. His feet leaving red footprints in the snow.

"If Shadow finds any lead on that boy, I'm screwed, he's a constrictor, no matter how I pride myself in my speed. He will be faster." Infinite thought as he searched around for the boy, his eyes darting left and right. Infinite caught onto something red, he slithered over footprints. Infinite smiled. "Found you little one." Just as Infinite was about to speed off, a quick hedgehog sped past him, Infinite gasped and sped of himself. "Shit- Shadow must have found an earlier trail!" It wasn't long until both Nagas saw the hurting boy, Sonics ears perked up as a loud hiss was heard, he looked behind to see the wolf.

Sonic grunted as he was quickly wrapped up in a familiar coil, Infinite glared as Sonic began to hit and kick at Shadow.

"Let me go! I'm going home! You won't stop me!" Sonic cried out as he kept scratching at Shadows face, the thin end of Shadows tail slithered into the coil, up Sonics legs, down his pants, and. "A-hah…" Sonics face went red as he stopped hitting Shadow and instead gripped onto the thick tail that held him. Infinite slithered up as Sonic moan every once and awhile.

"Oh, showing off your victory, ey? Or are you simply showing him whos in charge?" Infinite asked as Shadow glared at him, Sonics body trembled as he looked up at Shadow with pleading eyes.

"It was the only way for me to get him to stop acting like a child," Shadow said without any care to Sonics own discomfort, Shadow let out a short cry pain as sharp teeth entered his tail. Sonic gripped onto the tail as his quills raised and his eyes squeezed shut, his teeth dug in deeper as hot tears ran down his cheeks.

First, Shadow sniffed the air, then Infinite, both of their pupils sharpened to a thin line. Shadow pulled his tail out of Sonics pants and out of his coils, he looked at it closely, a clear liquid trailing down it.

"He's ripe, I don't think any male has ever touched him like that, nor mated him, based on how easily he came and how something so simple caused him to pass out," Infinite said as he too stared at Shadows tail and as Shadow looked over, indeed.

It was true, the hedgehog passed out. His face was not at peace, but instead, was in pure embarrassment and sorrow.

"Indeed," Shadow said as he moved over and picked the sleeping hedgehog up and carried him in his arms.

"Say, how'd you find him? Shinas are so rare in the Northern Kingdom." Infinite asked as he stared at Sonic, his sweatpants soaked in his own cum.

"I didn't find him… He came to me." Shadow said as he began to slither away back to his home.

"You can keep him Shadow… For now at least." Infinite said as he too slithered off in the direction of his home.

"Did it work? Were you able to find one and deliver it to him?" A white Naga asked as he stood next to a gray one, a woman dressed in black and purple nodded as she stood in front of a cauldron.

"Indeed, one was extremely close to where he lived, and I was able to send him to that home in under three days." The white bat said as she opened her crystal blue eyes. "Now… Pay up."

{Here's Chapter 2, thank you so much for the support on Chapter 1, remember, if you have any plot ideas. Write them in the comments, if you found some parts funny, go ahead and let me know! And if you find any grammar mistakes, don't be afraid to point those out.}

S.P. out!~


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow laid the boy down on his bed, he looked at the scratch mark on his cheek, then the cut on his ankle. It was only then had Shadow noticed the massive amount of damage on his feet. Sonic grunted in pain as Shadow pressed a warm rag towel against his feet, slowly, Sonic opened his eyes.

"Ugh- Ow!" Sonic quickly pulled his foot away from Shadow, Shadow looked up at him, growling. Sonic quickly went to scoot back and away from the naga.

"Don't run off like that again! Got it!?" He said with a hiss in his voice, he glared more as Sonic quickly nodded his head. Shadow huffed as he slithered onto the bed and grabbed Sonics leg, gently. Pulling it towards him and setting the rag against it again, Sonic grunted more as he bit his lip.

"Mm-Hah- I-It hurts…" Sonic cried out as tears broke his eyes, he quickly blinked them away as Shadow looked up. Shadow moved his tail up and around Sonics body, a section slightly smaller then his mouth was presented in front of him.

"Bite on it, it'll help." Shadow said as he simply went back to cleaning up the wound, Sonic shook his head 'No' vigorously.

"I-I can't do that!" Sonic said as he looked at Shadow, Shadow looked up into his emerald eyes, slowly his tail moved. Showing Sonic the deep bite mark that he gave earlier that morning, Sonic looked at it. He jolted and let out a cry, the tail was forced into his mouth and Sonic quickly bit down on it. Shadow removed his claw from the wounded foot and began to clean it once more, after several minutes of cleaning Shadow spoke up.

"I've finished up with your feet, let me clean your ankle," Shadow said softly as he began to pull Sonics leg down, Sonic let go of Shadows tail. His teeth dripped with a crimson burden.

"Th-Thank you…" Sonic mumbled as he looked at Shadow, tears streaking down his cheek, Shadow simply let out a huff as he began to wash the wound down.

"I-I'm sorry I ran off…" Sonic mumbled afterward while looking down, Shadow looked up at him.

"These woods are dangerous, the harsh winter is even more so. Without your shoes, you'll be eaten alive, with your shoes, you'll die of hypothermia." Shadow said as he once again, Shadow wrapped up the wound, the naga slithered up to Sonic. "Stay off your feet, anything you need, I'll retrieve for you."

"What about… using the bathroom?" Shadow raised a brow, he scoffed and smirked.

"You don't have a penis, so I think it's perfectly fine for me to sit you down on the toilet." Sonics face turned a mad red, Shadow wrapped around the small frame of the shina(Read the opening of "High School Herms Rewrite to get the definition). "Its barely the afternoon and I'm exhausted, I'm going to take a nap and so are you," Shadow said as he coiled up for rest, Sonic stared down at Shadow, slowly, Sonic got comfortable in the warms coils. As Sonic laid his head down on one of Shadows thicker coils, as he opened his eyes, he saw a deep bite mark.

"It… felt good…" Sonic mumbled, Shadows eyes opened as he moved up and looked at Sonic, who was facing away from him.

"What felt good?" Shadow asked as he felt Sonic move his arm up, rubbing his fingers around the bite mark, Shadows face slowly began to burn up. "You wouldn't be saying that if it weren't for the fact your in heat," Shadow said as he turned around and began to lay down again.

"No. I really liked it." Sonic said while shaking his head, Shadow gulped as he froze, what had he done.

"Go to sleep." Shadow closed his eyes and quickly went to sleep, ignoring any touches from Sonic and any additional thing he said. After several hours of sleeping, Shadow slowly began to stir, his ears perked from nearby whimpers.

Shadow bolted up to see sonic no longer in his coils, Shadow quickly uncoiled and began to slither around his room. His ears perked up as he heard more whimpers, Shadow burst into the living room hissing, his heart stopped then resumed. Shadow began to pant as he clutched his stomach.

"Morning sleepy head." Shadow looked up and glared at the white naga, he looked over to see Sonic in the other's lap, getting lots of pets.

"Chaos fucking damn it- Silver! How many times must I tell you that you can't come barging into my home!" Shadow growled as he slithered up, he looked down at Sonic and quickly pulled him out of Silvers' arm.

"Silver meant no harm Shadow…" Sonic said as he held onto Shadows shoulders, Silver nodded happily.

"Why are you here, Silver? And where is Mephiles?" Shadow asked as he coiled up slightly and set Sonic down into the coils. Silver slithered off the couch and showed off his sharp fangs.

"Mephiles is out with Blaze, he asked for some advice on…" Silvers cocky nature faded as he looked down, slowly pressing his hand to his stomach.

"I see, why aren't you with him?" Shadow asked as his glare faded away, Sonic looked up puzzled.

"Getting to Blazes home is a hard journey, Mephy didn't want to put any more strain on me." Silver said, he looked down at Sonic, he gently used his tail to pat the top of Sonic's head. "He told me to come here and wait for him." Shadow nodded.

"I see, I'll go out to hunt soon, while I do that. Keep Sonic safe." Shadow said as he picked the runt up and handed him to Silver, Silver smiled down at Sonic.

"Will do!" Silver smirked as he licked Sonics cheek, Sonics faced turned red as Shadow rolled his eyes. The large constrictor moved to his bedroom to get ready for his hunt, Sonic looked up at Silver with gentle eyes.

"What were you guys talking about?" Sonic asked Silver smiled.

"Once Shadow leaves, I'll show ya!" Silver said with a devilish smile, Sonic nodded happily, after several minutes. Shadow slithered out and up to the two.

"I'll be back with food, don't do anything stupid you two," Shadow said through a hiss, Silver, and Sonic nodded. Shadow slithered back into his room and out the open hole he had covered up in hopes of Sonic not escaping.

"Hey, Sonic, no matter what Shadow says, and no matter what he tries to do." Sonic looked back at Silver, his playful demeanor fading away. "It's very important you stay with him." Sonic looked away, his ears pinning back as he looked down.

"Why's that?" Sonic asked as he played with the hem of his cardigan, Silver slithered closer and pointed to the girl's room.

"Shadows older sister passed away this year, he's been nothing but depressed. This is the first time he's gone hunting for food this month, but you, he needs you." Silver explained, Sonics ears pinned down once more as his nose bunched.

"I wanna go home… I wanna see my friends again." Sonic mumbled, Silver said as he picked Sonic up, Silver laid back and placed Sonic in his tail coils.

"Just, give him a chance." Sonic nodded as he looked away, Silver smiled and moved his hands down to his tail. "Look at this." Silver moved his fingers and the tail opened, Sonic looked down and his quills raised.

"Wait- You have one too!?" Sonic asked as he looked at the hole in surprise, Silver nodded and let go.

"You remember that mobian Shadow and I were talking about earlier?" Sonic nodded, remembering they called him Mephiles. "Mephiles is my "mate", and Shadows younger brother, I've known both of them since I was a little snake."

"Mephiles is Shadows younger brother… I didn't know snakes could have siblings." Silver raised a brow but shook his head.

"You see, both Mephiles and I loved each other, but Shadow had a secret thing for me. When Shadow heard about Mephiles love for me, he let go of me so Mephiles could have me. Both Shadow and my Mephy… They're both gay." Silver sat up and placed Sonics hand on his stomach. "Shadow hasn't been able to find another shina, but, I'm glad you showed up. Because now, Raven and Doom, their parents, can have grandpups… You see… I'm infertile." Silver continued, Sonics face redden.

"I can't bare children with Shadow! H-He's a naga, our genes won't mix!" He said as he started to scoot away, Silver smiled.

"But you can, you see, if you were a fox, you'd be right. But you're a hedgehog, just like Shadow." In sudden realization, Sonics face turned an even brighter red.

"So… I can bare hoglets with Shadow?" Silver nodded, he then smiled.

"And if we're lucky, you'll bare nagas!" Sonic shook his head.

"I don't want to, I don't want to be Shadows mate…." Sonic mumbled, Silver moved closer to Sonic, wrapping his arms around him.

"Please, Sonic, just get to know Shadow." Sonic sighed, he looked down at his own crotch, was he really going to let Shadow impregnate him? Sonic gasped as his body jolted, his face turned red and he moved onto his back. His tail and legs twitching.

"Gah-hah…." Sonic panted as he closed his eyes, tears slipping out, Silver picked Sonic up and moved him to lay on his stomach. Silver pressed his knuckles to the side of Sonic's tail, he began to move his knuckles up and down soothingly.

"Whenever I got the Jolts, Mephiles would always do this to me. I'd help me to calm down." Silver said as he continued to massage the jolted muscles, Sonics closed his eyes and gripped Silvers tail.

"GaHUH- Nghah… Silver… Thanks…" Sonic mumbled, Silver eyed Shadows bedroom, Sonic wouldn't have gone into heat unless a male was nearby. Shadow just left for a hunt, he wouldn't be back so soon.

"Show yourself, Infinite." The ebony wolf walked into the living room, he showed his large fangs off to Silver. "What are YOU doing here?" Silver questioned, Sonic looked up at the venomous male, Infinite slithered closer to Silver. Glaring down at him, Silver lowered his head, as he kept a tight grip and Sonic.

"What are you doing here? Has your precious Mephiles finally moved one from your infertile tail?" Infinite asked as he took one hand and placed it on the back of the runt, Sonic lifted his hind into the air as his face weakened.

"Don't even think about it, he is not your to claim." Silver hissed as he threw Infinite's hand off, Infinite growled, he raised his hand.

"Infinite!" As the hand swung down to hit Silver, it stopped right before his face, Infinite glanced back, the hissing coming from the large constrictor.

"M-Mephy! Your back!" Silver said as he looked at the gray and teal naga, Infinite placed his hand on the runts hind again. Sonic lifted his hind as he gripped onto Silvers tail, Mephiles eyes narrowed.

"N-No- Ahah-a… Ugh-uh…" Sonic cried as Infinite moved a finger down, Mephiles grabbed Infinite's hand and pulled away.

"He is not yours to claim," Mephiles growled, throwing Infinite's hand to the side. "Silver, take him into Maria's room." Silver nodded and picked up the in heat hedgie, quickly slithering off to the clean girl's room.

"Mephiles, it's been quite a while, I see you still have feelings for that useless boy," Infinite said as he began to run his fingers through his hair like fur, Mephiles whipped around and glared down at the naga.

"How dare you, Silver is not useless, and whether he can get pregnant or not. I will spend the rest of my life with him!" Infinite raised a brow as he threw his claws out.

"Is that so, Mephiles." Mephiles had thrown his claws out too, hissing.


	4. Chapter 4

Mephiles and Infinite hissed at each other, Infinite baring his toxic fangs and Mephiles enhancing his massive size.

"I'll give you one chance to leave, Infinite." Mephiles said, he hissed as his eyes narrowed, Infinite scoffs.

"Like I would let you have the pride of sending me away," Infinite said as he lunged at Mephiles, being a venom snake, Infinites strikes were quick Mephiles was slower, he covered his chest and neck with his arm.

Infinites teeth latched into Mephiles arm, the constrictor hissed, he flung his arm and threw Infinite off.

"Son of a bitch-" Mephiles hissed under his breath, he looked up at Infinite as he licked his lips of the crimson burden. Mephiles began to swerve his tail around, Infinite eyed the muscular tail.

Infinite lunged himself at Mephiles again, this time, Mephiles grabbed Infinites neck and slammed him down. Choking the other.

"Gaugh- gug! L-Let- uh, me g-g-go huh!" Infinite choked out as he began to try and pry the strong hand off.

"Silver… Get me a rag." Silver slithered out, he grabbed a rag and slithered up to Mephiles. "Gag him." Mephiles grabbed the bottom of Infinites mouth with his free hand and forced it open.

"B-Be careful!" Silver said as he looked at the long fangs, Silver slipped the rag into Infinites mouth.

"How is the boy?" Mephiles slowly wrapped his tail around Infinite, locking him in a hold, Mephiles fell back and laid on the floor.

"His Jolts have weakened, but he's still in pretty bad condition." Silver said as he leaned down and looked at the bite mark. "I'll start working on an antidote." Silver said as he leaned down and kissed Mephiles forehead.

"Mmph! Mrgph! Argh!" Infinite groaned out through the cloth as he tried to wiggle out of the tight grip of the constrictors tail, the grip only tightened.

"Shut up, once Shadow comes back, then I'll let you go." Mephiles got up and slithered to the couch and laid down, huffing out as his body fought off the venom. In no time, Mephiles ears perked up as he felt a lightweight being applied onto the couch.

"Thank you…" Mephiles looked at the green eyes of the boy, Mephiles nodded. "I'm… Yuki Cross, but you can call me Sonic." The azure male mumbled as he looked at the restrained Infinite.

"Infinite was going to lay claim to you, I couldn't have let that happen. I'm Mephiles Dark Robotnik." The teal naga introduced himself, Sonic looked down and tilted his head.

"Is Shadows last name Robotnik as well?" He asked, Mephiles smiled and nodded.

"His full name is Shadow Doom Robotnik. Our sister's name was once Maria Raven Robotnik." Sonic looked down, seemingly thinking of something.

"Your father's name is Doom, right? And your mother's name is Raven?" Mephiles looked up shocked, he sighed, Silver ran his mouth again.

"Yes, I'm the youngest, so I didn't inherit any of my parents' first name, which I'm quite okay with!" Sonic scooted to the corner of the couch, grabbing a blanket and curling up in it.

"Silver said she passed away, how did she die?" Sonic questioned, Mephiles face turned sour, he looked at the roof. Slowly, he spoke.

"A disease… She was poisoned by a venomous naga who wished for her as a mate, he became enraged when she declined him. The venom was cured, but not in time for it to infiltrate her bloodstream and her heart. The disease grew in her heart until it blocked off air flow and blood, she passed away slowly and painfully because Shadow was convinced he could cure her." Mephiles closed his eyes as he remembered the gentleness of his loving older sister and the massive amount of pain she was in when he last saw her.

"Shadow only wanted to save her…" Sonic mumbled, defending his "captor", Mephiles opened his eyes again.

"Sometimes, Sonic, the best way to save someone… Is to let them go." The air fell silent, it was thick, Sonic looked over.

"I could never do it… If my little brother Tails or my older brother Manic fell ill… I'd break every bone in my body to save them because…. I'd rather know I tried." Sonic said as he looked at nothing in particular, Mephiles glanced over.

"Even if that means causing them to suffer day in and day out?" The question fell silent, the air grew heavier.

"Yes… I'd still do it, because, I'd be suffering alongside them and far after them." It was a cruel thing to say, and as Sonic closed his eyes, he could only imagine those he held close in pain. "And I'm okay with that, in the end, they'll sacrifice everything for me if I were in the same position."

Mephiles could only stare, wide-eyed at the roof, Silver slithered in with a faint smile on his face.

"You two having a fun conversation?" Silver asked as he slowly injected something into his own fangs, he leaned down and bite Mephiles right where Infinite had, Mephiles grunts as he relaxes.

"I guess… I'm just getting to know Mephiles." Sonic looked at Silver as he removed his fangs, Silver then wrapped up the wound.

"That's good! Mephy may be shy and quiet at first, but he's a real joy to be around!" Silver said as he slithered up and onto Mephiles, resting his head in his chest.

"Hey, Silver, does Shadow have a kitchen?" Silver looked up, he pointed to a door next to the T.V. "Thanks…" Sonic slowly got up, he was trying his best to be very gentle on his feet.

"Sonic, I don't think you should be walking…" Mephiles said as he eyed the bandages on his feet, Sonic waved Mephiles off.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Sonic walked into the kitchen, it was neat and well kept, but it looked liked it hadn't been used in a while. Sonic looks around, he grabs a teapot and sets it on the stove, he leans down and lights the semi charcoaled wood.

He filled the pot with water and set it back on the stove, Sonic looks around the cabinets for tea, not finding anything other than a small bit of Blue Jasmine tea.

"Mmph…" Infinite hissed as he looked at Shadows bedroom door, Mephiles groaned and sat up, he glared at Infinite.

"Would you shut up!" Infinite uses his muzzle to point to the entrance, Mephiles looked over and saw the tip of a red and black tail. "Shadow…" The tail jolted and moved away, Mephiles ears perked as he heard a sudden

"Shit-" Under Shadows breath. Slowly Shadow revealed himself, he sighed as he had a large buck hanging over his shoulder.

"What is Infinite doing here?" Shadow asked as he tried to straighten his face, he slowly turned to the kitchen door, slithering in.

A yelp was heard followed by the sound of shattering glass, Mephiles and Silver almost instantly got up, Silver slithered over as Mephiles stayed with Infinite.

"Sh-Shadow! I didn't mean to- I-I-I just wanted to m-make some t-tea for everyone!" Sonic said in a panic as he quickly kneeled down to pick up the shattered cups, the tea all over his cardigan and the floor.

"Why did you have to use that cup?" Shadow mumbled as he looked at the broken cup, he drops the buck and leans down. Picking up the shattered piece with a part of a bluebird on it.

Silver looked over Shadows shoulder, his ears pinned back as he looked back at Mephiles with a worried expression. Sonic just stared at Shadow as he ran his clawed finger over the bird, Sonic looked down.

"The cupboards were so tall, I could only grab the first couple of cups… I didn't mean to use an important one…" Sonic mumbled as he looked back up to see Shadow looking at him, Shadow reached out and gently grabbed Sonics cheek.

Sonics breath hitched and his quills rose, but slowly, Sonic relaxed into the sweet touch of the Naga. Shadow rubbed Sonics cheek while sighing, Shadow forced a smiled. Silver slithered over to Mephiles and leaned down.

"It was Maria's bluebird cup…" Silver whispered, he sighed and turned back to Shadow, Infinite groaned and was finally able to cough the gag out.

"Let me go you worthless pile of scales!" Infinite growled as he started to wiggle around, Shadows ears perked up, just as Infinite was about to bite down on Mephiles tail. He saw Shadow get up, he slowly slithered to Infinite and stuck his claw on the roof of his mouth.

"What exactly are YOU doing here, Infinite?" Shadow said as he glared down at him, Infinite groaned as he glared up at Shadow.

"He came in while Sonic and I were talking and began to touch him, then he and Mephiles got in a fight." Silver explained, his tone was annoyed as he watched Mephiles move his coils up and tighter around Infinite.

"Is that so?" Shadow asked as he looked back at Sonic, who lowered his muzzle.

"Yes, I came in just in time to stop him from slapping Silver," Mephiles responded.

"Infinite…" Shadow said with a cold tone.

"What-?" Infinite growled as Shadow released his claw from his jaw.

"You reap what you sew," Shadow said as he lashed his hand against Infinites cheek, the knuckle of the back of Shadows hand comes in contact with Infinite cheekbone.

Infinites head flies to the other side, slowly, he looked back up at Shadow. Shadow slapped Infinite again.

"I thought I made it VERY clear that you were to stay away from Sonic." Infinites head flys again as Shadow keeps slapping Infinite.

From one side to the other, Infinite spat out blood as he glared up at Shadow again. Just as Shadow was about to slap the wolf naga once more, a small hand grabbed his arm.

"...Sonic…?" Infinite questions as he watches Sonic pull Shadows arm down to his side. Shadow stared down at Sonic in surprise.

"Please… Just stop… Just- Just let him go already…" Sonic mumbled as he looked up at Shadow, Sonic was never one to enjoy violence and seeing the crimson naga treat someone so poorly hurt him.

Shadow sighed as he gently placed his hand on the Sonics head. "So be it. Let him go Mephiles." Slowly, the gray coils loosened, Infinite quickly slithered out of the trap and made his way to the exit.

"Next time I see you, Shadow, I'll give the honor of seeing Maria again." Shadow hissed as Infinite slithered out of his home, Shadow picked Sonic up and placed him on the couch.

"I thought I told you to stay off your feet," Shadow said as he took Sonics ankle and began to unwrap the bandages.

"I'm sorry…" Sonic mumbled as he watched Shadow inspect the wounds, he had a puzzled look on his face. "What… Is it?"

Shadow took some new bandages and began to wrap his foot up again. "Don't worry about it." Sonic looked down, concerned about his feet.

"Hey, Silver and I will start to prepare dinner." Silver and Mephiles made their way into the kitchen, picking up the dead buck.

"Okay, don't overcook it." Shadow slithered onto the couch and slowly moved his coils into a position Sonic could comfortably lay in. Sonic crawled into the coils.

"You aren't going to cook?" Shadow looked away with a faint blush as he moved his coils to cuddle Sonic.

Shadow turned his head, "Er- I'm… Not the best in a kitchen." Shadow said as he laughed slightly, Sonic smiled.

"Maybe I'll cook for you sometime," Sonic said as he cuddled into the heavy mass of snake.

"You can cook?" Shadow asked as he watched Sonic from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah! It's one of my passions, I love cooking and experimenting with food! And I especially love baking!" Sonic said cheerfully as he began to think of all the delicious foods he could make.

Shadow smiled and reached his hand out, rubbing the hedgehog's head. "I look forward to your wonderful meals." Sonic blushed and nuzzled into the beginning of Shadows fur, Shadows eyes widen as he watched the act. 'He didn't mean it like… that, it was just a sign of affection…' Shadow thought to himself as he squeezed Sonic tighter in his coils.


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow let out an internal sigh as he rubbed his swollen stomach, he hasn't eaten in several days and he thoroughly enjoyed the taste of the buck. As Shadow looked down, he could tell Sonic did as well, Sonic's tail was wagging vigorously. Shadow looked at Silver as he leaned against Mephiles, giggling as he watched Sonics tail move back and forth.

"Hey, Sonic, did you enjoy dinner?" Silver asked Sonic nodded happily as he began to rub his furred cheek against Shadow in appreciation, Shadows face heated up. Silvers' eyes widen as he looked up at Shadow, Mephiles cleared his throat, catching Sonics attention.

"Sonic, you must be tired, why don't you head to bed?" Mephiles said as he quickly took notice to Shadows face of discomfort. Sonic slowly slid off of Shadows tail and past the leftovers of sweet, succulent meat. He let out a yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Okay, you're right, thank you for the food Mephy-Kun, Silver-chan…" Sonic slowly turned to Shadow and gave the softest and most genuine smile, "But thank you most of all, Shadow-sama, for catching the food." Shadow simply nodded as he moved his tail in a nervous behavior. Sonic walked off and curled into the round bed, trying his best to get comfortable without Shadows warm, tight coils around him.

Silver smiled at Shadow, "You okay, Shads? You know he didn't mean it that way…" Shadow simply nodded and gulped.

"Can you guys… Leave?" Shadow asked as he moved his coils around more, nervously. Mephiles and Silver looked at each other, then snickered.

"See you tomorrow big brother." Mephiles slithered off the love couch, he picked up Silver and made his way to the exit. Shadows face a burning red as he looked down at his crotch, he knew Sonics loving rubs weren't to present himself to Shadow. Yet, Shadow had desperately wanted to take the presentation and mate him.

Shadow growled and went to the kitchen, he grabbed a vase of ice water and poured it over his lower region, Shadow hissed as he glared down at his shriveling erections. Shadow slide down and panted, he slowly got up and made his way into his bedroom, smiling as he began to cuddle up and around the form of the feminine male.

Shadow smiled as he began to sleep, the form of the mobain curling up into him.

"Mmmphah-" Sonic groaned as he wrapped his arms around Shadows neck, he felt the larger male pull and grab at Sonic's muscles and fur, Shadow tilted his head as he slid his tongue into the soft mouth.

"F-Fuck-" Shadow groaned as his senses were feather stimulated by the luscious smell radiating off Sonics small, squishy body. Sonic pulled back, panting as his tail lifted up, feeling Shadow grip and stimulate his thighs. His heat only becoming stronger in sent, Sonics ears fell back as Shadow pulled him closer, Shadow continued to grab and fondle Sonics body.

"Sh-Shadow-sama!" Sonic cried out as he felt Shadow tug on his tail, Sonic's eyes closed as he tried his best to figure out what had exactly happened.

"Sonic… Sonic… Wake up…" Sonics ears twitched as he gripped the long amounts of fur near the beginning of the Nagas tail, Sonic looked up to see lust filled eyes.

"Shadow…?" Sonic asked as he felt Shadow run his clawed fingers up and down his spine. As Shadows claws reached the beginning of Sonic's tail, he felt a rather violent jolt run through his body. "Oh- Sh-Shit!" Sonic said as he felt tears welled up in his eyes, he had gone into heat during the night and Shadow had fully indulged in it.

"Sonic… Turn around..." Shadow said as he quickly began to get ready for the lovemaking process. Sonic quickly stopped Shadow from mounting him doggy style, Shadow growled as he grabbed Sonics body rather roughly.

"Shadow, wait, I-I'm not ready yet… don't you need to stimulate me?" Sonic asked as he tried to figure out some way out of this soon to be a really sticky situation, Shadow raised a brow, he grabbed Sonics body and sat him on his lap. Sonic gasped as he felt Shadow set their lips together, Sonics body trembled as he felt Shadow quickly begin to stimulate his body.

Sonic sighed in ecstasy as he felt Shadow move his hand down further into Sonics pants, Sonic gasped as he felt a clawed finger stimulate him more boldly.

"You'd make strong constrictor pups…" Shadow said, Sonic looked up at him surprised, suddenly, Shadow pulled back. "Shit- What have I done!?" Shadow said as he watched Sonic stare at him, Sonic's eyes lidded as he crawled farther onto Shadow, Shadow went to immediately push Sonic back. Shadows ears flicked as he looked up, sniffing the air, he quickly pushed Sonic down and wrapped him up protectively in his coils.

"Shadow…?" Sonic asked he could feel Shadows body tense up.

Shadow hissed down at Sonic, "DO. NOT. LEAVE. MY. COILS!" Shadow growled all fell silent as he felt a presence enter the room, he almost instantly thought it was Infinite, but the voice he heard was much different from that of the Wolf Naga.

"Shadow…" It growled out as a raspy husky voice tried to pierce Sonics heart.

Shadow growled louder as his coils tightened on the small male. "Don't step closer, father!" He hissed out, his quills raising up in ready defense.

"So, it's true, you did bring that awful creature into your home." Sonic could only assume that this person was Shadows father, he quickly began to squirm out of Shadows coils.

"What did I say!? Don't move!" Shadow hissed as he quickly tried to push Sonic back into safety, Sonic was able to squirm out easily with his petite body. Sonic looked over the thick coils, Doom was taken back by the bright emerald eyes that stared at him, but those eyes belong to a monster.

Doom lunged at the boy, Shadow hissed and quickly pulled Sonic behind him and grabbed his father by the shoulders. The two black and red males hissed at each other, eventually, Shadow free his right arm and clawed his father across the face. He quickly swung around, slamming his father to the rock wall with his tail, bits of dirt and rock falling from the roof.

Sonic laid close to the wall on the bed as he watched the scene unfold, soon, gently arms lifted him up and into her coils.

"You must forgive my mate, little one, his family was murdered by mobains. But I can see in your little body you couldn't hurt a soul in your life." Sonic looked up at the midnight purple naga, she was a mix of purple and teal. Some blonde in her quills and tail.

"You must be Mrs. Raven…" She smiled softly and nodded, gently petting the little males head.

"Ahh, so my lovely Shadow told you about us?" Sonic shook his head, he flinched as he heard another slam against the wall, he quickly looked over.

"If you EVER try to lay a claw on him again-" Shadow leaned into his father's face exceptionally close to speak his next line, "I will skin you and use your pelt as a wall decor." Shadow hissed out, receiving a hiss from his father as well. Just as Raven was about to scald both Shadow and Doom, her eyes locked onto Sonic who had been so bold as to leave the bed and make his way to Shadow AND Doom.

Sonic gently placed his hand on Shadows cheek, rubbing it to try and soothe him as he gave several warning growls to his father. He then reached out and place a hand on Dooms forehead, Dooms hiss was caught in his throat as Shadow and Raven almost instantly burst into laughter as Sonic began to shake his hand widely, messing up Dooms well groom quills.

"Thank you." Sonic said as he looked Doom in the eye, just as Doom was to retort, he clamped up as his face began to burn red, "For raising Shadow into the… Er, Naga that he is now, he's a real sweetheart and super protective! You did a wonderful job as a parent!" Doom stared bewildered as Raven just softly smiled as Sonic turned his head to her. "And thank you as well, your sons a real angel!" Shadow turned away to hid his increasingly burning face, had the boy he almost mated by force call him an angel.

"Oh, you're too kind, the world should be filled with mobains more like you!" Raven said, flattered by the compliment, she then felt her heartache.

"And… I'm sorry for your loss, I can't even begin to imagine the pain and suffering you're going through… Well… I can try, but, I can't say it'll be accurate…" Sonic said as he tried to make the joy of the situation, yet, all stayed quiet. Both Ravens and Dooms eyes were on Shadow, he knew what they were thinking. "You shouldn't blame him, I would've done the same thing, I think… Shadows persistence to save Maria's life showed he cared…" The entire constrictor family flinched at the words that were just spoken, Doom was about to boil over again. "I think, Maria would feel the same way, I don't know her or what she was like, but… I know the position she was in, I have a younger brother. He's my world, and there's nothing I want more than his happiness. Even If I were in pain, I would force myself to live on longer just so I could wake up to his happy face and… In the end, I knew he cared enough about me to fight an unbeatable battle with me just for a little longer…"

Sonic yelped as Doom picked him up, just as Shadow was about to strike his father again, he halted. Doom was crying on Sonics shoulders and Sonic was simply hugging back, not too long after, Raven slithered up and hugged both Sonic and Doom.

"You guys have similar personalities…" Doom whispered,

"And both of you only see the good in others…" Raven said shortly after, Shadow just watched, slowly, they all released the hug and Sonic smiled up at Shadow. Sonic opened his arms up, offering a hug to Shadow, Shadow tensed up, but in no time. Sonic was set in his lap, squished in a warm, loving hug, Sonic's arms pressed against the nagas chest.

His bare fingers gently fondling the white fluff of fur, Sonic pressed his head close to Shadows chest, he wasn't one for hugs, ESPECIALLY from Amy. But Shadow gave heart melting hugs, he felt warm and protected from all things, Raven leaned down with a soft smile.

"Sooooooooo~ Can I call you son in law now?" Sonics face redden as Shadows did as well, they both gulped.

"Um… I'm sorry Mrs. Raven, but Shadow and I, we aren't a couple…" Sonic mumbled as Shadow quickly let go of the none snake male.

"Oh really? So why'd you practically present yourself to Shadow?" She asked Sonics face heated up as his head bolted to Shadow, Shadow stared down at him.

"When did I do that!? Was I in heat!? W-Why don't I remember-"

"Shhhh, you hadn't meant to present yourself to me, the way we nagas do it is different from you mobains," Shadow said as he placed a hand on Sonics cheek.

"Yes, our females have enough class not to stick their asses in the air," Doom replied as he glared down at Sonic, Sonic simply looked down.

"O-Oh… I-I'm sorry Sh-Shadow, I didn't mean to…" Sonic mumbled, "How d-did I p-present myself?"

"Female nagas will rub their muzzles against the male in questions crotch, letting the male know they're ready," Raven said as she brushed Sonic's quills gently, Sonic's face heated up more as he remembered the day before.

"Oh-my-Mother-Chaos!!! I presented myself to you twice!-" Sonic quickly covered his mouth as Shadows face grew in different hues of red, Raven smirked up at Shadow.

"My, my, Shadow, he's practically throwing himself at your feet. Why haven't you blown his back out yet and given us grandpups?" Raven asked as Shadows face grew ever deeper in color, Sonics body jumps as he immediately scooted away.

"Why is he here Shadow, you may be gay, but you've never had interest in these creatures until now." Doom asked as he eyed the blue ball of fluff, "And why did you tell him about Maria?"

Shadow sighed as he recalled encountering the hedgie for the first time, "I didn't go looking for him, one day, after an unsuccessful hunt, I returned home and he was lying asleep in my bed. When he woke up, he seemed drunk, slurring all his words and talking about random things. He would stumble while walking and at one point began to hit on me, I simply gave him water, put him to bed in my coils and I was going to take him home the next morning." Sonic tilted his head, slightly confused.

"But I've-"

"Shut up!" Doom hissed as Sonic clamped his mouth shut.

Shadow continued, "The next morning, he was just as drunk, if not, even more so. He kept talking gibberish, I couldn't get an address or anything out of him for that matter. So I put him back to sleep, and each day, he woke up the same, after a week. That's when it changed, he woke up normal, I often woke him up to see if he was no longer in that drunken state. And that morning, he acted like he had never seen me before, which I found rather strange as he consistently threw himself on me whenever he got the jolts. It's like he suddenly became a different mobain." Sonics face redden as he looked up, his quills rising.

"Wh-What do you mean…?" Sonic asked Doom raised a brow as he too heard something rather strange.

"Whenever you'd go into jolts of heat, you'd throw yourself on me, so I'd help relax your jolts so I didn't have to smell or listen to you," Shadow said bluntly, Doom leaned uncomfortably close to his son.

"And how'd you help deal with his jolts?" Doom hissed as his hatred took over him once more, Sonic looked down as he remembered how Shadow molested him the first day of meeting him. Everything was beginning to click in the younger hedgehogs brain.

"He'd…. He'd sexually exhausted me…" Sonic mumbled as he quickly gripped the hem of his sweater, Dooms fur rose, not wanting to hear that answer from the mobian shina. "I used to do the same thing… Wh-Whenever I went into heat I w-would…" Sonic's voice fell silent as he felt his quills rise, Shadows face reddening as sudden dirty thoughts of his faces and sounds he would make during his escapade.

"It's alright, there's nothing to be ashamed of…" Raven said as she gently placed a hand on the azure boy, he nodded, yet he could still feel the heat of embarrassment rise up in him.

Shadow scoffed as he crossed his arms, "Stupid mobians, always hiding what's natural." Shadow said as he closed his eyes and through his nose in the air.

Raven rolled her eyes as she rubbed Sonics peach cheek, "It's not his fault, mobains always put others down for being open or happy with their body. Oh, you're too thin, oh, you're too fat, YOU'RE not full of enough plastic, yadadada." Raven said as Sonic laughed softly at her.

"Shadow, you don't like mobians very much, do you?" Shadow opened an eye and looked down on Sonic, he sighed and turned his head.

"I don't- Er, hate mobians, per say. I just, I don't like the way they treat each other, especially women or shina like you, mobians always find something they don't like about them and force them to feel insecure about the smallest of things." Shadow said as he looked back down, Sonic as looking away this time, he was nervously tugging on his sleeve.

"Yeah, you've got a point…" Sonic said as he smiled up at Shadow, Shadow huffed and quickly began to push his father to the exit.

"Now get out! Why'd you even come here, to begin with?" Shadow asked, annoyed as he felt his yearn to be alone with Sonic grew larger.

"Oh, Shadow… We came here because today is Maria's funeral…" Shadow stopped as his mother slithered up to Shadow, setting a hand on his shoulder. "We wanted to ask you one more time if you would like to attend."

Shadow looked down on Sonic, "I can't, Sonic can't be left alone…" Shadow said he felt Sonic place a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry Shadow, I'll be fine, I promise! You should go, it'll help relieve the stress on your shoulders." Sonic said with a reassuring smile, Shadow smiled back down and nodded.

"Okay…" Not too long after the agreement, Shadow left with his family to visit his deceased sister, when Shadow had left. Sonic was fast asleep on his bed, snuggling into the provided blanket. Shadow was able to hold himself together during the funeral, as he was up on the podium, he gave a soft and short speech about his love for Maria. Yet, Shadow added something that made Raven and Doom come to an agreement.

"I know, I had prolonged a painful death for my beloved sister, but, someone told me that those last moments I spent with Maria would be the most important to her when she passed away." Shadow finished his words and slithered back to his seat, Mephiles moving up to give his speech as well. Raven turned to Doom, Doom nodded in agreement.

"Guess we'll have grandpups after all," Doom said as he crossed his arms, Shadow let out a heaved sigh as he looked at his entire family.

"Must you guys go home with me? I would like some time to myself…" Shadow mumbled, the funeral was far too long and by the time Shadow was heading back to his den, it was nightfall. Shadows eyes widen as he smelt an unfamiliar smell, his den inches away.

"Shadow…." Shadow quickly darted forward, the smell was not Sonics or any naga he knew.

"That smell!" Mephiles darted as well, they quickly went down the hole, Shadow looked dumbfounded as he looked at his ransacked bedroom. He hissed as his bed was torn apart and Sonic.

He was nowhere to be seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic purred as he woke up to cradles of blankets. He opened his eyes expecting to see Shadow curled up around him with his comfortable coils. Sonic felt his breath hitch, he was in his old bedroom, he instantly shot up to, he looked over to see glares from his friends to the side of his bed.

"Tails... Knuckles..." Sonic looked to each of their eyes, he felt his heart clench, "Amy..." He gulped, he had never seen all of his friends mad at him all at once. "Whats... What's wrong?" Sonic asked he expected them to be worried, not angry.

"What's wrong...? What's wrong!?" Amy grabbed the sheets and threw them away, Sonic's eyes widen, his clothes had been changed.

"You lied to us!" Knuckles growled, he slammed his fists against the wall, the paint cracking, Sonics ears pinned back.

"Did you... not trust us enough to tell?" Tails asked as his angry expression turned sorrowful, Sonic gulped.

"No, I-"

"Or have you been sleeping around like a slut!?" Amy yelled.

"What? No-"

"Did you run out of secret men to screw!?" Knuckles yelled once more.

"I don't-"

"So you abandoned us in our time of need..." Espio said as he appeared in the room.

"Time of-"

"To screw a snake? A SNAKE!?"

"I didn't have sex with Shadow!" Sonic cried out, everyone froze, the all glared down at the shina male. "I don't remember anything, okay... I woke up in his den, he I don't remember the time I spent with him until a couple days ago..." Sonic felt the tears flooding his eyes drip down, his friends just called him a slut, "I didn't tell you guys for this exact reason!" Sonic shot his head up, yelling at this point. "I KNEW YOU WOULD TURN AGAINST ME!" Sonic pantsed in anger, Tails walked up.

"Sonic what's the last thing you remember?"

"Where is he!? Who took him!?" Shadow was fully panicking now, his heart was racing, his home, every inch of it was trashed. And his beloved Sonic was gone.

"Shadow, calm down, we'll find him..." Mephiles said as he grabbed his older brothers shoulder, Shadow hissed threateningly.

"How...? HOW!?" Shadow asked as he pushed Mephiles away, Silver got between the two brothers.

"Because we know who can find him!" Silver cried, Raven and Dooms eyes shot over to Silver.

"And who might that be?" Raven asked as she slithered up to her son, holding him to her chest soothingly. Mephiles and Silver looked guiltily over to each other, they both sighed.

"We had him brought to Shadow..." Shadows head raised, "We paid a witch to find him, drug him with her magic, and guide him to Shadow, Silver and I had hoped to have a mate would get Shadow to eat again."

"She found him once, she can find him again." Silver said, Shadow looked at the two, he growled.

"It was you two...? You two did it?" Shadow slowly made his way over to the two, it looked as if he was about to attack the two.

"Now wait for Shadow, you don't regret meeting Sonic, we know you don't-" Shadow wrapped his arms around the two.

"Thank you... Now, please, help me find him..."

Silver and Mephiles nodded, "We will big brother, Mom, Dad, stay here if he returns. Don't eat him, Dad." Doom scoffed and nodded, giving an annoyed "fine".

"Let's leave immediately." Shadow grabbed a sling over and quickly head out of his home, Mephiles followed, stopping Silver.

"Stay here and help clean up." Silver sighed, annoyed, but stayed behind anyway, he slithered up to the surface with Shadow.

"How far is it?" Shadow asked as he anxiously rubbed his quills, he hated being away from Sonic, he's been like that for a while now.

"Not too far, we can be there before sunset if we walk, if we run, we'll be there before noon."

"Take the lead-" Mephiles bolted off, Shadow quickly caught up, doing his best not to take the lead.

Everyone stared at Sonic, he spent almost 2 months, 2 MONTHS, unaware of what was happening around him. He had no memory of his fights with everyone.

"I don't understand, why can't I remember any of that?" Sonic asked as he re-watched the videos of him and his friends bickering and fighting The last video showed him running off into the forest, abandoning his friends in a fight with Eggman.

"We were hoping you could tell us, we thought the mating season was getting to you, but you didn't return." Tails said, everymobain had changed their expression from angry to confused, Sonic looked away.

He felt sick, he wanted to die inside, everymobain that he thought cared for him made his stomach churn.

He knew he disgusted them.

"All I remember was the first day of heat then I woke up in Shadows room," Sonic mumbled, Knuckles eyes lit up and he stared down at Sonic.

"That snake has a name? How do you know its name?" Knuckles asked as he approached his comrade, Sonic gulped and scooted away from the angry echidna.

"He told me his name..." Sonic said everymobain in the room watched Knuckles as he threatened the smaller male by approaching forward.

"So you... Wanted to stay with him?"

"What- No, I tried to leave, I did! But I don't have my shoes and the snow was to thick to travel in!" Sonic defended, Knuckles growled, but then turned away.

"Knuckles, Sonic has a point, please... Get off his case! Besides... He needs rest, the heat is probably getting to him..." Tails said as she smiled sadly at his friend, Sonic looked away at the mention of what he was.

"I didn't choose to be a Shina, okay? If I could a normal male, I would..." Sonic said, his chest heaved as he tried his best not to cry.

Vanilla finally stepped in, she sat next to her adopted son, "Oh, Sonic, my little hero." She pulled Sonics muzzle to look up at her, she rubbed his cheek softly, "You should not be ashamed of your body... I will always expect you, we all will... We are just upset that you hadn't told any of us." Sonic pouted and looked away, Vanilla pulled the azure hedgehog into a loving hug.

Shadow looked at the black cave, it was morning now, Mephiles slowly slithered in. "This is the place, come Shadow." Shadow nodded and walked into the cave, once in the deep blackness, a voice spoke.

"Oh- Welcome back, what can I do for you this time?" Suddenly the cave was lit by a single candle, but that candle reflected off of many gems, diamonds, and emeralds. The cave lit up with many lights.

"Rouge, we need your help." Mephiles was about to move forward when a white back with long hair fell from the roof, she was in a sparkling red dress.

"Oh,~ Do you now? And with what might you need?" The bat asked as her blue eyes opened up, Mephiles smiled down at her as she looked up to the crimson and ebony naga.

"Mephiles had you use magic to-"

"Seek out a Shina male that lived near a Naga's den deep in the forest. I'm assuming you must be said Naga." Shadow looked down at her, slightly annoyed she had interrupted him.

"Yes, his name was Sonic, I had gone out early yesterday and when I returned, he was gone and my den was destroyed." Shadow explained, Rouge turned around, her purplish black wings almost dragging against the ground as she walked.

"And you want me to refind him, right?~" She asked as she walked into a lavish room with a silk bed, diamond chandeliers, and a cauldron with a soft golden smoke coming from it. "I'll do you one better, I'll find where he is and who took him." She said as she pulled a blue quill from Shadows own quills. "All I need is this and one more thing."

"You want something in return, am I correct?" Mephiles said, Rouge smiled and nodded, a book of mystical gems hovered over, it flipped open to a page.

"I want this baby, you nagas are one of the many protectors of the Chaos Emeralds, but that boy, he's a gem himself." Shadow raised a brow at her, he knew where the fourth chaos emerald was, Envy, the god of jealousy.

"What do you mean?" Mephiles asked he was curious as to what she was hiding.

"He has a chaos emerald in his body.~" Rouge sang, "I don't want the one in him though, I want the pink one." Rouge said as she flew over and started to grab several vials.

"Pink? Why would you want the Chaos Emerald assigned to Lust, the goddess of Love and Fertility?" Shadow asked as she glared down at the bat, the bat looked away and huffed.

"I- Erm... I haven't had the best luck in... love." She mumbled she had yet to meet a man that likes gems as much as she does. "I want a man who knows about gems, loves gems and will love my home and help improve it!" She said as she spun around in the soft air, her wings gliding through it like a hot knife through butter.

"So- You will return the emerald?" Mephiles asked Shadow waited.

"The power would be too much for me to handle long-term, so... Sadly, yes, I will return it." She began to mix many things together, all that was left was a powder, she blew off the light blue powder and all that was left was a small emerald green teardrop gen attached to a small silver chain.

"What is that?" Shadow asked as she wrapped it around Shadows neck.

"It's made from the chaos signature of Sonic, its green because that's the color of his energy, when you find him, give him this." She handed over a golden teardrop, "This is your chaos signature, it'll allow him to find you.

"So, if we lose each other, we'll be able to find each other quickly?" Rouge nodded as she stepped aside, the powdered she blew off started to reform.

"And this is who took him?" Mephiles asked as he watched the face of an echidna form.

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic stared blankly at the ground, he had a bowl of leek soup in front of him, steaming with grace and delicious smells. Yet, the azure hedgehog had no will to eat, he was heavily scolded moments ago for not telling his friends and family he was a shina, accused of being a man whore, and last but not least, they discovered his cuts and scars that were most definitely NOT from battle.

"Sonic-" Sonics ear flicked as he heard Knuckles call out, he ignored the call and did nothing else. "Sonic, eat." The male simply did nothing, his pet cat Max jumped onto his lap and placed her small head upon his peach hand.

"I'm not hungry-" The growl of Sonic's stomach had betrayed him again and again, Tails looked worriedly from the side, it wasn't like Sonic to pass up food, especially leek soup.

"Bullshit!" Knuckles slammed his fist against the wood table, causing the runt to flinch slightly. Sonic's quills raised in defense. "Fine, we'll heat it up for you later." The echidna tried his best to calm the tone of his voice, yet he was over boiled with anger.

"Sonic…" Tails walked up and set a hand on his brother's shoulder, Sonics tense body relaxed as he meekly smiled back at Tails.

"Yeah? What's up?" Sonic stifled his sobs, he forced everything down like he always had, Tails sighed as he pulled Sonic up from the chair he sat in.

"Go take a nap, you look tired." Sonic faked his smile wider, Tails frown went lower.

"Sure! I could use a nap!" The hedgehog, like he always had, rubbed at the others head, ruining his neatly placed fur and bangs. But this time…

This time felt hollow to the kit.

Sonic walked upstairs and to his bedroom, locking the door behind him, he let out a sigh as he moved under the blanket that kept him warm at night. The once warm blankets felt cold when compared against Shadows coils, Sonic closed his eyes for sleep, but the sickening feeling in his stomach made him only want to die. The jolts he's felt so many times, yet had hidden, made his entire lower body feel an aching misery.

"Shadow…" Sonic mumbled, "I want to go home… Back home with you, Shadow…" Sonic sobbed as he grabbed his own pillow and snuggled it against his own body.

"So- This is it?" Mephiles asked as he looked at the house from the tree he was perched on, Shadow hissed as he held the green teardrop.

"Yes, it is, it looks so uncomfortable." Shadow hissed out as his red eyes glared holes through the primer of the house walls.

Mephiles turned his attention to his older brother, "When will we strike?" The grey and teal male asked.

"In the night, when they least expect it." Mephiles turned his head to look back at the house, a light on the side turned off, leaving the room black along with the outer layers of the building. Shadow slithered from the tree branch and made his way to that side of the house.

"Shadow? What are you doing?" Mephiles asked,

"I can smell Sonic from this side of the den." Shadow quickly slithered up the fence and down it, he hoisted himself up a tree and looked into the window. His eyes scanned the bed as he saw the form of the small Shina sleeping peacefully, or so he thought, he fell down and returned to the tree next to his brother.

"Is he okay?" The younger brother asked Shadow nodded, his face softening.

"You'll be safe soon, my little Mouse." Shadow hummed.

The red male found himself having trouble sleeping that night, everything seemed wrong and off about his surroundings. He'd see moving shadows outside and eyes peeking in from time to time, but when he'd look back, they'd be gone.

"Knuckles…" The pink hedgehog startled him, he desperately wanted to punch her.

"Fuck-! What Amy?" Knuckles growled out as he eyed Amy, the pink hedgehog huffed and glared at the echidna. She looked over, almost contemplating her next words.

"Can the Master Emerald…. Erase memories?" She asked, her yellowish green eyes looking up to Knuckles, the echidna stopped in his tracks. His annoyed glare turned fierce.

"We are not erasing Sonics memories-" Knuckles hissed, his eyes hardened in sternness as he took a glance to the stairs. Sonic spent several months with that monster, yet he doesn't seem to be upset about it, Knuckles wanted to know why. If Sonics memories were erased, he would never know.

"But! Knuckles, he's been acting differently! What if he chooses to go back to the snake? What will we do then?" Amy argued, throwing her fists down in frustration, Knuckles huffed as he shoved her away slightly, not liking the closeness of the annoyance.

"He won't, Sonic may have left us, and sure I'm mad at him. But I put more faith in him than you ever have-" The red male leaned in extremely close and whispered harshly, "Besides, your just afraid he'll choose the Naga over you as a mate."

Amy growled, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be! He's my boyfriend and mine alone, not some snake mobian!" The taller male was about to retort back when a rather heavy thump like sound came from the upper floor, the annoyance of a hedgehog also heard it.

"C'mon, let's check it out." Amy's fur stood up, she immediately shook her head.

"What? Chaos no! Its bad for a lady's health to be stressed, you check it out!" The pink hedgehog griped as she flipped her bobbed bundle of quills, Knuckles raised a brow, but simply shook his head and turned away.

"I'd hardly call you a lady…" He mumbled as he climbed the stairs, Amy stared at the darkly unlit case, her heart beating faster as she heard some more loud thumps. As Knuckles walked through the dark, he focused more on his hearing than sight, he walked into the guest bedroom.

His heart stopped as a larger creature than he anticipated stood in the moonlight, this said creature made Knuckles look short.

"Ahhh!-" The red echidna whipped his head around as he heard the high pitch squeal of terror, in an all to sudden act, Knuckles went flying out of the room. All the air in his body gone, he gasped and held his torso, trying for air.

"Hassu nocatasu ansuna!?" The Naga hissed as he slithered out from the shadows, Knuckles forced himself up and ran down the stairs. His eyes widened at a teal snake mobain suffocating the pink hedgehog in a deadly coil, Knuckles yelped in pain as he was thrown down the steps, he looked up as he saw a red and black snake like hedgehog slither his way down the steps.

How the stairs were holding his heavy amount of mass was beyond both of them. "Hassu nocatasu ansuna!?" This time, the naga yelled, his quills raising up, emerald eyes stirred and soft azure fur rose. Sonics ears flicked as his body woke itself, Sonic sat up as his ears flicked again. "Where is he!?"

"Shadow!?" Sonic asked out loud, he jumped up and slammed his door open, he felt his heart race as he saw that familiar long tail, and that strong form of back muscles and quills. Shadow raised his clawed hand, ready to bring it down.

"Answer me, damnit! Where is he!?" Knuckles couldn't say a word, he did not understand this male, nor did he know what to say. The echidna closed his eyes, an audible gulp was heard as the hand came flying down, only to stop inches away from his face.

The loud hissing stopped as the raised quills softened, Shadow turned around, his form weakened as he reached out for the one behind his stopping.

"Shadow! Its okay, I'm right here!" Shadows once pure red eyes turned to golden red hues as he smiled, he reached out and ran his large fingers through the blue and peach fur. The black and red detailed tail moved elegantly as it wrapped itself around the azure one, protecting him from everymobain.

"There you are…" Shadow leaned in closer as his fingers danced around the tender skin, Sonic purred only for that purr to end short, "Gah!-" Blood splattered against the wall as Shadow whipped his form around, hissing as the golden tint in his eyes turned bloody crimson.

 _{(So sorry! I know the update took forever, I've been extremely busy with school. I do have the next chapter a quarter of the way through. Hopefully I'll be able to get that out sooner than this one!)}_


End file.
